psycomefandomcom-20200213-history
Maina Igarashi
|image1 = 244153.jpg |nicknames = Black Pandora Strange Murderer Crafty Cat (by Ayaka) |age = 14 |gender = Female |affiliation = Purgatorium Remedial Academy |occupation = Student |class = 1 - A |number_of_victims = 3 |first_appearance = Psycome Volume 1 }} Maina Igarashi (五十嵐 舞那, Igarashi Maina) is one of the series' protagonists and a student of Year 1 Class A. Appearance Maina is a short girl with a small build, reminiscent of a small animal, brown hair and eyes. she wears the Purgatorium School uniform, which according to Renko Hikawa makes her breasts look a lot smaller than they really are when she is undressed. Personality Maina has a shy and reserved personality, most likely do to her deadly clumsiness and the trauma she suffered. She can be considered the most normal person in Purgatorium Remedial Academy after Kyousuke Kamiya, as her murders were entirely an accident. Initially she was afraid of Kyousuke because she thought he was a scary killer, but after he proved himself to be a normal person, she started to like him, and after he saved her from Saki Shamaya, she fell in love with him. Even though she is so reserved, Maina is a truly determined person, trying her best to improve herself and to not harm others with her clumsiness anymore, a trait shown during the Sports' Festival, when she earned her classmates' respect with her performance. Due to her behavior, many people, such as Ayaka Kamiya and Saki believed her to be a manipulator at first, not being able to buy that she could naturally act like that. History and Crime Maina was born a normal girl, except for her deadly clumsiness. When she fell in love with a boy in her class, she made a lunchbox for him, not knowing that anything cooked by her becomes extremely potent poison for some unexplainable reason. Even while choking, the boy told her that her cooking was "delicious". While witnessing her crush dying, she went into a craze which led to the death of three other students in the class. Purgatorium Remedial Academy took her in because they wished to research and cultivate her strange condition and mold it into a controlled killing ability. Weapons and Abilities Black Pandora: Maina's bizzare condition that consists of a deathly clumsiness which has the tendency to cause copious amounts of collateral damage, as well as casualties, has led her to be called Black Pandora. Another aspect of this strange trait is the fact that any dish cooked by her turns into an extemely potent poison that can instantly kill a person. Even when Kirito Busujima used a very diluted amount of her cooking left over from the Summer Death Camp during the Sports' Festival, it still caused the people who ingested it to start vomiting blood and pass out. No scientist has been able to explain this strange phenomenon. Plot Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Trivia *Maina's last name, Igarashi, can be translated as "fifty storms", most likely in reference to her destructive fits of clumsiness which can be called storms in their own right. *Maina's condition is most likely an over-the-top parody of the clumsy girl sterotype, often seen in anime and manga, which is considered to be a moe trait. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Class 1-A